


Inferno

by TheGirlWithThe555



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons with horns, Elves, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Font demon becomes friendswith the group, Immortality, LIFE-GIVING, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess/Commoner, Romance, Sleeping Curse, The Font Demon deserves more love, The Shaman also becomes friends with the group, Timeline Shenanigans, Violence, War, clashing cultures, racism between normal demons and forest folk demons and gods, raging queen, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithThe555/pseuds/TheGirlWithThe555
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, two young demons met. One was the servant to a lord named Davari, the other a woodland princess, daughter of Hakuru.When something terrible happens to her daughter, Hakuru creates an army in retalitation to get payback, but is thwarted by The Monkey King.Many years later, Tripitaka, Monkey, Sandy, and Pigsy find out that one of the scrolls fell into a ring of eternal fire that guards the sleeping princess and they find out there is only one person who might know a way to wake her up.The group join forces with a few demons who seem to not be all that bad. Together, they set out to get The Scroll of Creatures and awaken a princess who cursed herself to sleep for all of eternity. They learn that not all demons are bad and restore the love between two star-crossed lovers.
Relationships: Font demon/oc, Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Inferno

Long ago, there were two demon teenagers would meet up in a field on warm summer nights. One was a servant boy, as fair as he looked with his head of wild blonde flyaways and dazzling blue eyes that matched the brightest blue of the sky on a perfect day. 

The other was a much more out of the place, for she was a princess. Yet her kingdom was unlike others. While most demon kingdoms kept to city-like structures with villages surrounding the outskirts, her people lived in woodland homes, among the trees, in the darkness of shadow. 

She was not to venture out of the woods, but at one point, wandering to the edge, she found a tremendous castle that stood only a few miles from the treeline. Not only that, but what separated the woods and castle was a crawling meadow of flowers and tall grass and butterflies littered the sky by the hundreds.

She started out with only stepping out of the treeline. Several days she had come to the edge and took one step out, and then another, and another, one for each day. Her heart would beat wildly every single time. What if she were discovered?

And then the day came that she was.

She had maybe taken twenty steps out by now. She was smiling at the sights and she put a hand over her eyes and her sight adjusted to the sunlight.

The air smelt so different. It smelt warm and vibrant, and carried with it the scent of the field, wildflowers and grass. She loved it. Not that she didn't love the scent of lush forest and mossy earth, but the perfumey air just had something about it.

"Why are you just standing there?" The voice that sounded scared her more than anything. Her eyes widened and when she spotted him, she didn't know whether to gawk or run. 

He looked so strange to her. His hair blonde, his eyes blue, his head unadorned by horns, his skin pale unlike her golden tanned skin.

She said nothing. Instead her mouth gaped open. He took a step forward and seemed to take a good look at her.  
"What are those things on your head?" He asked, rudely she thought.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped.

Although only a moment ago she had thought to run, she was so taken aback by his question. Who was he to ask such a question? How could he possibly not know? She stroked her horns.   
"There my horns, where are yours?" She asked. 

He tilted his head.  
"I don't have any—horns. What are they for?" He wondered. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
"What do you mean what are they for!? They are my horns! What is your hair or your clothes to you, huh?" She couldn't stand how rude he was being. He frowned at her and leaned against a tree.

"Okay, I get it. So, why are you out here? It's pretty far from the town," he mused, but then narrowed his eyes.  
"But you don't look like your from around here," he added.   
"I'm not," she said. 

He tilted his head at her. She smirked and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes widened.  
"Why are your ears like that?" He asked as he stepped towards her now, a little too close and a little too quickly. She pulled back quickly and covered her ears.

"Your an elf," he muttered as he look her over. Her eyes narrowed at him for that.  
"Excuse me!? Who do you think you are!?" She was deeply offended at the term. He seemed taken aback by her angry reaction.

"I mean, that is what you are though? You're in stories, but I never really thought they were real," he seemed to ponder for a long moment.  
"Well, perhaps you shouldn't call us such things, we prefer woodland folk, or wood folk," she muttered as she realized just how ignorant he was. He thought they weren't even real? What was with that?

"So, is there a el—woodland folk castle in this forest?" He wondered. She gave him an awkward gaze.   
"We don't live in castles," she said. He tilted his head again.  
"Huts?" He wondered. She scoffed.  
"We live in the ancient trees," she stated. He frowned at that, as if it was unbelievable.

"Okay, okay, so tell me, one thing I've always wanted to know, are the woodland folk really immortal?" He asked. She almost laughed again at such a silly question.

"Isn't everyone?" She asked. He shook his head.  
"Not at all, only gods," he said. She shrugged at that.  
"We only die by the blade if that is what your asking," she explained. He nodded at that. He seemed even more unsure of himself.

"And can you really grant wishes?" He asked. Now she looked baffled. Wishes? Did he really think she could grant him wishes? She decided to have fun with it.

"You caught me, since you called me out, I have to grant you a wish, but only one," she let out, acting exasperated. His eyes went over her.  
"I have two," he said. She shook her head at that.  
"Only one," she said. 

He stepped forward. His unkempt hair flew with a strong gust of wind and she decided that as alien as he looked to her, she enjoyed looking at him.

"Okay, let me think of which one is better," he said as he came forward even more, his eyes on her, his gaze intense. She felt nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have played such a game.

"I want to kiss you," he said. Her eyes widened. Was he serious? She was a princess for crying out loud! And he wanted to kiss her?

"You hardly even know me," she muttered, her cheeks lighting up.  
"Yes, but if I never see you again, then I would request with my one wish to have the memory of kissing such a beautiful god-like creature," he said as his eyes trailed down her body. Her face was on fire at that.

She was no god. She was just her. Sure, she was well-kept, she had to be. Yet, no one had ever flattered her with such words.  
"I suppose I would allow you to kiss my hand," she said. A frown formed on his face as she stuck out her hand.

"If that is all you would give me, then I will take it," he said as he grasped her hand gently and brought the back of her fingers to his lips. His eyes met hers and he pressed his lips and then he gently let go. 

The look he gave her, it made her knees weak. But how could it!? She met him only moments ago. She didn't even know his name. He was so rude too! And yet... 

"What had been your other wish?" She wondered idly, trying to clear her mind, but then he smirked. A sexy smirk. It made her want to bash her head against a tree at how angry it made her that a stranger like him could look so sexy with such a smirk directed at her. She was no floozy, or so she thought. She decided more than anything that she hated him.

"To see you again," he said. She died a little inside. At least. Or so she suspected. She felt all melty and weird and light-headed. 

"Oh," she said.  
"Yeah," he muttered, feeling a little awkward from her 'oh.'  
"Well," she cleared her throat.  
"I will on one condition," she said. Her heart pounded. She was going to do it. He wanted to kiss her. A real kiss. She would kiss him.

"And that is?" He asked. She smiled softly at him.  
"A kiss," she said. His lips turned up with amusement.  
"I will allow it," he said.

She took a step forward now, but then he held the back of his hand up.  
"You may kiss my hand," he said. Her eyes widened, but she held back her gasp. He was playing her own bit back at her. Her eyes narrowed as she clutched his hand a little too tightly with her annoyance and she pressed a quick kiss before throwing his hand down.

"Perhaps I'll come back, perhaps I won't. Who knows," she said as she turned around and began to stroll away, towards the woods.  
"Wait!" He called. She didn't stop.  
"What is your name?" He asked loudly as she grew further away. She turned her head only slightly.

"Moriko," she called back and then she disappeared behind brush and long grass.


End file.
